


Carnal Cabernet

by spicyeggy



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyeggy/pseuds/spicyeggy





	

 

..

 

It always took a millennium as if he had all the time in the world to waste.  It was the bane of each and every morning that haunted him since his teenage days; the likely end to his expensive knick-knacks.  After one heated misjudgment of strength, they would be shattered by the nearby wall. 

“Where are they?!”  Eddy screamed and threw over a nightstand, sending a pile of auto magazines flying.  He belted a loud, frustrated growl and balled his fists while looking rampantly around his surroundings, his eyes darting from one corner to another over each and every thing in the room.  A quick glance at his phone; 11:23am; Eddy pursed his lips…

He was steaming.  Everything was a mess.  The entire room mocked him.  The reminded of how late he was only fueled his rage.  He was in mid-step headed back into the bedroom when he heard the loud sound of a motor coming from his pocket; it was his text message notification noise from his phone.  He sighed loudly and flattened a hand on the wall, leaning against it for the support he would inevitably need when he read the message.  Being so worked up was really tiring.

The screen lit up with a message that sounded a lot more concerned than he was expecting: “Are you okay?”  His brow softened, not completely but noticeably.  He was expecting something along the lines of “Where are you” or “You slept in didn’t you?”  Eddy’s heart sunk a little in his chest, but he gulped and tried to refrain from replying right away, half expecting a follow-up text with a hidden sarcastic punchline.  He counted the seconds and started biting his nails for some minuscule comfort for his anxiety.  The air conditioner switched on and a vent pointed towards his head provided a very cooling relief.  He almost forgot he was angry.  As he relaxed and leaned against the wall while staring blankly at his phone screen, the next message popped up on his screen: “Did you forget?”

Eddy emitted the smallest whine and slide down against the wall until he was sitting on the floor.  He went straight to work texting a reply; “No!  I lost my keys.”

 

.

 

After he sent the reply, a wave of relief washed over him.  As he relaxed and waited for the response, enjoying the cool breeze of the air conditioner, he suddenly had the realization that he should hit the bathroom before hitting the road.  He grunted as he hoisted himself towards the toilet and trudged into the bathroom.  He dropped his pants and plopped down onto the toilet, holding his head in one hand and the phone in the other when the smallest glimmer caught his attention.  There, sticking out of his jeans on the floor by the shower, were his keys.

“Son of a bitch,” he muttered to himself, smiling softly and shaking his head.  At that moment, the sound of a motor filled the bathroom.  The message read: “Of course you have.  Take your time.  I’m not going anywhere.”  As understanding as the message seemed to read, the first part made Eddy squint questionably, staring at his screen with a defensive expression.  With his free hand he clutched at the bunched up jeans and boxers around his knees, squeezing the fabric between his palm to relieve some of the building up defiance in his chest.  He seriously considered taking his time in the bathroom before heading out; Edd could wait a little longer for that comment, but on the other hand; he really wanted to see him again.

So, he wouldn’t make him wait.

 

 .

 

A glowing feeling burst from his chest the moment they embraced for the first time in a year; it was a feeling of ecstasy so strong and sudden that he was overwhelmed with embarrassment at the strange thought Edd might notice somehow.  For the few seconds they hugged, it was as if the entire shop around them faded into the distance and he could only zero in on the simple fact that they were hugging.  He forgot to even enjoy the warmth of their embrace.

Eddy smiled awkwardly as the two pulled away and sat down at the very small table, practically bumping knees.  He tried to shake off the fuzzy feeling that lingered from the scent of Edd’s deodorant that clung to him like a wet paper towel.  Edd’s radiating happiness did nothing to distract him.  Edd placed his hands on Eddy’s arms and the two exchanged excited expressions, the positivity of their vibes making the air around them seem to buzz faintly.  “I’m so happy to see you,” he said, giving Eddy a squeeze.

Eddy chuckled.  Although Edd literally said the same thing only seconds ago while they were hugging, it was sounding more sincere the more he said it.  “It’s been a while, huh?”  Eddy smirked and placed his own hands on Edd’s arms so that they were holding each other’s forearms and bumping their knees underneath the tiny table.

“I…”  Edd started to mutter but halted, choking back an emotion that was just starting to break through his display of excitement.  Eddy glanced down when he felt nails starting to dig into his skin.  “I…,” he continued, his voice wavering a bit, “I missed you, Eddy…”

“Eddy?”  The barista called his name, and Eddy glanced up with misty eyes to see their order was ready and sitting on the counter.

“I’ll get it. “  He said quietly before getting up.  He took the few seconds to steel himself against whatever Edd could possibly say to him.  Edd slumped forward, wringing his hands together and sniffling quietly.  He was visibly emotional, and it was causing Eddy to sweat with concern.  As he set the coffee down on the table he asked; “What’s going on with you?”

A stray tear slid down Edd’s cheek but he quickly swiped it away and glanced out the window, avoiding Eddy’s line of sight.  Eddy sat down and gave his knee a hard shove with his own, which was apparently enough to get a response.  “I’m sorry, Eddy.  I know my visits are spaced too far apart, but I don’t think I can do this anymore.  It’s too painful.”

It was Eddy’s turn to become visibly upset, now.  His eyes started to water, and that familiar tightness in his chest returned as his breath caught in his throat.  “What are you talking about?  You’re not gonna visit anymore?”  In the two seconds it took Edd to respond, Eddy could feel the world suddenly begin to unravel at the seams.

“No, that’s not it!  Obviously!”  Edd grabbed Eddy’s balled up fists and held them in place.  “Eddy, I’ve been going to the university for three years now, and each year… each year is more painful than the last.  I’m at the end of my rope.  I can’t bear to be apart from you, and Ed.”

Eddy stared wide-eyed and dazed as he took in the heavy compliment.  “Y-yeah,” he responded quietly, un-balling his fists, feeling the warmth of Edd’s hands on top of his own, “me too.”  A flicker of hope glistened in his chest as he watched Edd’s lower lip tremble with a very familiar emotion.

“Have you tried it yet?”  He asked, suddenly changing gears and taking a shaky sip of his latte.

“N-no,” Eddy said, thrown off.  He took a small sip and savored the new flavor.  “Hey that’s pretty good.”

“I think…” Edd stated, a distinct hint of summoned courage etched in his voice, “I think we should live together.”

Suddenly Eddy thrashed backwards with a yelp as hot latte spilled over his hand and into his lap, on the table, the floor, all over the place.  The burning sensation seeping through his jeans was no match for the intensity of Edd’s longing yet humiliated expression.  It only lasted a moment, because he suddenly jumped up and grabbed handfuls of napkins from the nearby counter.  Eddy felt his face heat up as he wiped his arms off on his shirt.  He glanced up when Edd placed a stack of napkins on the wet table in front of him and began to mop up the latte pool.

“Thanks.”  Eddy mumbled, grabbing a handful and gently wiping his crotch.  He tried squeezing the thick denim folds with the napkins in his hand to wring out what he could.  Sensing a sudden stillness Eddy glanced up at Edd for a moment and caught his eyes, which had been fixated on his crotch in the most unabashed way.  Edd quickly noticed and looked away, his cheeks slowly reddening.  He kept glancing out the window and to the side, chewing his lip as if to hold himself back from saying anything.

Eddy silently shuddered as a shiver ran down his spine and through his legs.  He finished mopping up the spill with Edd.  It was a heavy silence that settled throughout the coffee shop.  Eddy could practically feel the aura of anxiety Edd was projecting.

“Look, Double D…”  Eddy said, after throwing away a large wad of wet napkins.  He took a moment to pause and clear his throat when he noticed Edd’s face melt into an expression he recognized easily: rejection.  “Hey, no, it’s not that.  I wanna live w-with you… uhm…”  Nervousness got the best of him mid-sentence, but at least he managed to spit it out before Edd started to get watery-eyed again.  “But you live in the city, Sockhead.”

Edd looked down to the side, at an angle, when without warning a sudden glimmer of an idea sparked in his eyes and he glanced back up at Eddy with hope washed over his face.  For the instant their eyes met Eddy could decipher the code behind his expression and immediately knew the question; one which carried with it a hefty responsibility.  It made him shiver, but for some reason, Eddy couldn’t say no to him.  Although his fear grounded him into reality, Eddy suddenly felt depersonalized while he heard his voice say: “Okay.  Let’s do it.”

He was beaming; they both were.

But a stagnation; a hesitant heaviness between them, suffocated their ecstasy, so they lingered for a moment and flexed their hands a bit.   Edd clutched at his elbows while Eddy pressed his fists into his jean pockets.  “Sh-should be fun.”  Eddy stuttered awkwardly, immediately regretting it and trying his best to act like he didn’t. 

“Yeah,” Edd played along and grabbed his coffee.  “Absolutely.”

 

 .

Eddy groaned loudly as the box in his arms bared down on his muscles, straining his back.  He did what he could with his knees but the weight of the contents caused him to sway a little.  Edd made a noise of surprise and immediately dropped the trashbag full of clothes on the ground to help the man steady himself.  He placed his hands beneath the box to help with the weight as much as he could, but Eddy stopped him.  "Don't!  Wait, wait, wait..."  He growled as he set the box back down, making a cry of relief when he did so.  "It's too much, we'll have to split it up."

"What's in there?"  Edd asked incredulously, eyeing the box with curiousity for what Eddy could possibly own that would be so heavy.

Eddy shrugged.  "It's a buncha things.  I don't know.  I just threw a bunch of shit in boxes and bags."

Edd grimaced noticeably before shaking his head.  "You could have asked to borrow my lablemaker, you know.  It would have made this process so much easier."

Eddy rolled his eyes.  "It would have taken just as much time to label and sort everything, Double D.  B'sides, this is easier."

"Alright," Edd said from a distance, walking away as he carried the clothing and a large duvet beneath his arm.  "Say that again when you're back's killing you tomorrow."

"My back's always killing me..."  Eddy said to himself, eyeing the box.  "What's even in here, anyway?"  He truly could not remember, so he fished the box cutter out of his pocket and shredded the tape once secured to the top of the box.  He lifted open the flaps of cardboard and almost immediately slammed them shut again.

He still had no idea what was in there that was so heavy, but whatever it was it was covered up by his secret stash of gay pornography.  Eddy winced and rolled his eyes in the back of his head, taking a moment to curse himself for being stupid and not hiding these better.  He should have realized Edd would be helping him move and therefore might catch a glimpse.  "Why didn't I keep them in the bag?"  He said to himself in a quiet, pained tone of voice.

"Keep what in a bag?"  Edd said from behind him, making him jump.

.

Apprently Edd was already back to help.  He shifted to look around Eddy, to see the box, but Eddy shoved him aside.  "Nothing," he said a little more shakily than he intended.  "Don't worry about it."

Edd clearly has no idea what was in the box, there was no possible way he could have known as Eddy had those cardboard flaps completely pinned down, but he still giggled to himself as he reached another box in the back of the truck.  "Is it your collection of special magazines or something?"

"Oh, HA-HA very funny!"  Eddy responded, his voice cracking.  He still stood in the same place with one arm protectively clamped around the top of the box.  He watched as Edd secured one package beneath his arm before turning to him, his eyes darting to the box and back again... 

They shared an awkward look and a thick silence for a moment, before Edd smiled smugly and held out one of his hands.  "Are you just going to stand there?  I could take one of the heavy things up with me so you can carry the box, you know."

Eddy raised his eyebrows defensively with a hardened grin, "I got this.  Just takin' a break."

Edd haughtily stuck his nose in the air and turned away, a small knowing grin on his face all the while.  He walked away while lugging a box in his arms and saying, “Whatever you say, Eddy.”

As Edd disappeared behind the corner of the building, now totally out of sight, Eddy immediately spun around and thrashed open the box flaps.  He frantically shoved the magazines downwards further into the box, finding a few things that had been beneath them; a collectible t-shirt, a framed picture of his idol, an old wallet he held onto since he was a kid for superstitious reasons; anything he could possibly grab to cover every ab, every pec, every bulge…  He suddenly cut himself on a shard of glass.  Eddy yelped and ripped his hand from the box, immediately plunging his finger into his mouth.  Upon further inspection, he noticed his souvenir shot glass from the casino had broken.  What a bummer.

“Shit,” he said with a mouthful of bloody finger.  It was then that he noticed the soft crunching of grass behind him, and Eddy spun around while tearing his finger away from his mouth.  He reached behind him and closed the flaps, just in case.  Edd stared him down with disappointment.

“Are you just going to stand there and go through your—“  Eddy felt a chill shoot up his spine when he realized Edd noticed his bleeding finger when he paused in mid-sentence.  He remained frozen while his friend approached him with sympathy in his eyes and an outstretched hand, ready to examine the accident. 

“I-I’m fine.”  Eddy stuttered, shoving his hand in to his pocket.

“Eddy!  We need to disinfect the area right away or you could get an infection!”

“It’s fine!”  Eddy growled.  “I’ll take my chances.”

“Please Eddy!  It will only be a minute.  I have a first aid kit in the kitchen.”

Eddy had already turned around and began pressing the box flaps closed.  He growled as he tried to lift the incredibly heavy box again, the pain tearing down his back muscles as he steadied the box in the worst way possible.  “I’m good!”  He almost shouted, grunting and straining with every word as he tried to walk, “I’ll… take…this… with… and… we can… do it… after.”

Edd watched him trudging in pain with a look of confusion on his face.

 

 

Eddy rolled over with a grunt of discomfort, scooping up another pillow under his chin.  The futon creaked beneath him while he shuffled, trying to find the perfect position to fall back asleep.  Unsure of what woke him up in the first place, he let his mind drift to his deepest and darkest fantasies as he began to drift back to sleep.  For a split second, Eddy could swear his fantasy seeped into reality so he cracked open an eye, coming back to Earth for a moment to interpret the strange noises coming from Edd’s bedroom.  He glanced at the clock on the wall; it was well past midnight, and the empty silence as the world slept soundly around them served as a blank canvas for the odd melody that permeated from the walls that separated them.  It almost sounded like he was crying very quietly in the distance.  It was so faint, almost unnoticeable, which further intrigued him.  It almost seemed… suppressed, even.

He sleepily sat up in the bed.  Eddy rubbed his face while making a concerned glance towards the bedroom door on the other side of the apartment.  He strained his ears to listen for more but it was near impossible now that he was trying to hone in on it.  Perhaps he had just been dreaming it?

Just as he shrugged to himself and was about to lay down, another whimper had him straighten to attention.  “What the shit,” he mumbled to himself, finally deciding to stand up.  The floor felt freezing so he shivered and grabbed one of the throws that was draped over the side of the futon.  He walked heavily to Edd’s door and was just about to knock when another noise had his arm frozen in midair.  It sounded like a shaking, stifled moan that was obstructed by a hand or pillow; the context of which he was very well acquainted with, himself.

Eddy’s mouth dropped open.  He stared at the pasty white paint of the door while his mind raced through a thousand images of his roommate jerking off only a few feet away.  For a moment he considered banging on the door to purposefully embarrass him, to make his involvement known, but the urge to continue to listen in the shadow consumed him.  Eddy chewed on his lip as he pressed his ear to the door.  The interior sounds were much clearer now and he could hear Edd sniffling quietly.  He furrowed his brow at this, a little embarrassed for making an erotic assumption when it seemed he was simply crying as he often seemed to do.

.

Suddenly the sound of the doorknob turning had him jumping backwards.  He was completely unprepared for this confrontation.  In the dim light, Eddy could see Edd’s tear-stained face, which went from sad to mortified in a split second.  One second later, he slammed the door in Eddy’s face yelling “oh god!”

Eddy stood frozen on the other side, trying to adjust to the sinking feeling of being caught eavesdropping while he continued to listen helplessly to Edd’s blubbering.  The sound of the door snapping against the frame from a sudden weight was accompanied by the sound of his body sliding down the door until it hit the floor with a soft thump.

“You wanna,” Eddy drew out the question, partially unsure if he wanted to know the answer or not, “talk about it?”

“I’m sorry.”  Edd whispered behind quieting hands cupped over his face.  “I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry…”

“What the hell?”  Eddy, frustrated, started to push open the door, causing Edd to slide across the floor until he could stick his head in.  “What’re ya talkin’ about?”  He asked, taking in the sight of the bedroom.  Next to the bed was an empty wine bottle perched on the night stand, as well as an empty glass.  “Oh, you’re drunk.”

The streetlights outside his bedroom window washed over the rest of the dark room with their pale glow, and in such illumination Eddy watched as Edd nodded shamefully.  As Eddy tried to anchor his frustration with a steady, deep breath of air, he noticed a faint scent of musk that brought back the erotic imagery from moments ago.  He briefly considered it could perhaps be a coincidence, but the scent lingered strongly, in the most enticing, beckoning way.  Eddy shook off the feeling; the sight of Edd melting into a depressed lump on the floor was enough to jar him out of his zone. 

“Let’s get outta here, alright?”

“Okay,” Edd’s voice cracked with emotion.  They reached towards each other and grasped forearms before he shakily stumbled to his feet.  Eddy tried to stabilize his friend but Edd tipped over and leaned into him, pressing their bodies together.  He wrapped his arms around his shoulders as if the circumstance warranted no excuses.

Eddy watched blankly as the sensation of their physical contact surged through him like electricity.  Edd’s body was very warm, and his hair smelled like his favorite brand of shampoo…  The effects of this embrace and the one at the coffee shop were night and day.  Whereas before, the two were bursting with excitement and bold awkwardness, now their situation nuanced mystery and eroticism; a breeding ground of easily-made bad decisions. 

He was very good at making bad decisions.

Eddy pressed his palms flat against Edd’s back; his torso was bony and thin and if it weren’t for his height Eddy would swallow him.  While Eddy squeezed him tightly he heard the sound of a sniffle over his shoulder.  It was then that Eddy remembered the crying, and decided they needed to leave before he got wrapped up in something he’d later regret.  If Edd hadn’t been crying, he would have no resistance.

He had to get cigarettes anyway.  He knew exactly where to go.  He started to pull away, but Edd stiffened and held steadfast.

.

“Wait.”  He clutched at Eddy’s shoulders through the department store throw rug that was wrapped round him.  “Please.”

“Sure…” Eddy managed to squeak out as he felt Edd’s arms curl around him once more.  He could feel fingers fan out over the muscles in his back, his slightly prickly neck resting warmly against his own.  He found himself returning the intimacy of their embrace without a second thought, like a natural reaction.

He heard Edd sigh peacefully and could feel the wisp of breath through his hair, making the tiny hairs on the back of his neck stand up straight.  Eddy felt himself stiffen at that; no more than a few seconds afterwards he could feel Edd’s palms roll over his back slowly in a very relaxing, yet undoubtedly sensual way.  A chill ran down his spine as Edd said quietly, only inches away from his ear; “Can you rub my back?  It will help me relax, I promise.”

At this point, Eddy knew he would be sacrificing his own nerves for the sake of Edd’s, and he knew of the consequences, but he agreed without a second thought.  Eddy never uttered a response; he only mimicked the movements.  He relished the feeling of Edd’s smooth skin beneath the thin fabric of his night shirt, the small curve of his back and the faintest outline of his spine.  He tried to take it all in, making a mental blueprint as his hands roamed back and forth cautiously.

Eddy did not notice when Edd had stopped rubbing his back, it was when he started clutching at the blanket in tight fistfuls, the heels of his palms digging in gently; urging.  A cold wave washed over Eddy as panic gripped his stomach; he worried he might have weirded him out.  He immediately stopped, and when he did Edd released a breathy whine that would have been inaudible had it not been an inch away from his ear.

All in an instant, Eddy realized he had been getting aroused and he pulled away.  “There.”  He blurted out, pulling the blanket around himself to hide the small bump beneath his boxers.  His eyes darted around the room nervously, and he was grateful it was so dark.

“Right,” Edd replied, sounding uncertain with himself.  The silence between them thickened quickly, and Eddy started to feel clammy as he wondered if Edd had, for one reason or another, realized he was aroused.  For a moment he wondered if he had any… physical confirmation while they were embracing, and the anxiety of the possibility mixed with the excitement of the same possibility resulting in a very awkward cocktail of arousal.

He tried to shake it off, but Edd’s sudden movement had him second-guessing himself as he watched him place his hands together, intertwining is fingers in front of his lap, his eyes focused on the carpet between them.  His mouth was slightly ajar, lips trying to form words which Eddy could only guess were being censored by his brain.  “Did you…” Edd finally managed to say, his eyes flicking upwards towards Eddy’s midsection.

Eddy bit his lip and subconsciously took a step back, grasping the blanket tightly around himself as if it were some sort of protection.  Naturally his reaction would be to interrupt him and deny all charges, but contrarily, part of him wanted to be caught.  Just when he was about to begin formulating a half-assed excuse, Edd finished his question:

“Did you want to go to Slurpz?”

The weight of the room lifted.  Eddy grinned ear to ear, forgetting completely about the entire intimidating scenario.  “How’d ya know?”  He asked, the expression on his face bright and trusting again.  Though it was dark, he could see Edd returning the smile accompanied with a nonchalant shrug.  “C’mon, grab your jacket- let’s go!”

 


End file.
